theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Froi Tiedoll
Froi Tiedoll is an Exorcist General and member of the European Branch of the Black Order. Info Tiedoll is a scruffy older man whose hair, which is fluffy and greying, makes him look older than he actually is. He wears glasses and is typically seen with a canvas hanging from hs neck by a string, and when he travels he tends to wear tattered cloaks over his uniform, which is typically dirty and in poor repair. He also has a moustache and an unkempt beard. Physically, Tiedoll has a rather lean and muscular build for a man of his age. Personality Tiedoll seems to be a very normal man behind his glasses, with artistic talents and a sensible side. He is very loyal to his work, and he refuses the order to go back to the Black Order's HQ. Like his fellow general, Yeegar, Tiedoll is more of a teacher than a fighter. He dedicates himself to finding new Exorcists and looks forward to taking on new apprentices. He is kind, as he cried when one of his apprentices, Daisya Barry, was killed in action, wishing him to rest in peace. He also treats his apprentices--Yu Kanda, Noise Marie, and Daisya Barry—as his own children. Chaoji Han, Tiedoll's newest apprentice, states that, at one point, Tiedoll seemed kind of strange but kind of cool as well and that he looked forward to being his student. He is also apparently very keen on taking on new apprentices, insisting he take on Timothy even though its already been decided Klaud Nine was to do it. He often stops, even when on important missions, to sketch the nearby scenery. Being an artist, he appreciates the small things in life and the world's natural hidden beauty. In D.Gray-man Tiedoll's team meets up with and travels with him after General Yeegar's death, assisting him in his quest to find new Exorcists. Edo and Asian Branch arc Tiedoll finally appears following the Earl's attack on his and Cross's team in Japan, he rushes over to there location to assist them. He is reunited with Marie and he informs Tiedoll that he can hear the members of Cross' unit out in the fray, and when Tiedoll gives Marie and Kanda the order to assist them, Marie takes off in a flash. Tiedoll assists in destroying the giant Level 3 Akuma's and later is shocked to see Lenalee's Innocence protect her and shouts to Lavi and Kanda that the Noah are after Lenalee and orders them to protect her while she's incapacitated. Following the disappearance of the Noah after Allen Walker arrival, Tiedoll and the others gather under a bridge to discuss there next coarse of action. He informs everyone that he, the other three Generals and the current Exorcists present are the only Exorcists left alive to fight. He expresses his distrust of Cross stating he's the kind of man to use others as puppets (which Allen notes that his master is not well liked). As Lenalee wakes up, she is taken by force by Lero and into the old Ark which Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Krory and Chaoji follow after despite Tiedoll's hesitance. Noah's Ark arc With Tiedoll left alone with Miranda, Marie and Bookman as the only fighters left, they prepare to fight the oncoming giant Level 3 Akuma's arriving. Before fighting, the Innocence shard Tiedoll has of what was left of his pupil Barry starts glowing and reacts to a new wielder of the shard and Tiedoll tells it to go. While having fought off and killed most the Akuma, they stop as Marie points out the Ark is playing a music, which is the Earl having finished the download to the new Ark. After the Ark disappears completely Tiedoll starts to call out to Marie, but Marie answers before he can finish that he can't hear anything and mourns the loss of Kanda. Allen, though, manages to stop the download and restore everyone, and when they come out of the Ark to join Tiedoll's team, Marie joins the others in welcoming them back as Tiedoll cries greatly as his pupil is alive and well. Kanda brushes this off and shows him Chaoji, the person who gained the Innocence shard to become an Exorcist, Tiedoll becomes even more emotional at the fact he now has another new pupil, much to Chaoji's bashfulness and Kanda's annoyance. After returning to the Order, when Kanda attempts to head back to his room to sleep in his bed and is stopped by Tiedoll, who just says he wishes to see his "beloved child" get better prompting Kanda to say he's not his kid. Marie tells Kanda to just accept the fact that Tiedoll won't let him leave. Invasion of the Black Order arc Tiedoll eventually returns to the Black Order's Headquarters to attend a meeting with the other generals.6 When the Level 4 Akuma attacks the headquarters, he protects the wounded scientists while the other generals mount an attack. Destruction of the Black Order arc When the decision is made to move the European Branch to a new location, Tiedoll, along with his fellow General's (except Cross) are infected by a virus and has become a "zombie". However, Tiedoll is in a bath towel having tried to take a shower as were the other General's and ends up biting Howard Link from behind having mistook him for Kanda due to his glasses having become foggy. After Bak Chang makes a vaccine, he and everyone else is cured. Searching for A.W. arc Following Kanda's search with Johnny to find Allen Walker, Tiedoll greets Kanda after reuniting with him after his near death at the hands of Alma Karma and gives him back his Mugen. He reveals Marie and Lenalee will likely face charges for letting Kanda go to find Allen stating Kanda lost the trust of Central after he fled with Alma Karma. As Kanda's tatoo starts to act up and counter Apocryphos's brainwashing, Tiedoll tries to help him. He then is informed by the Finders that Allen has been located, but Kanda suddenly grabs him angrily, prompting the General to laugh histarically, much to Kanda's shock, who tells his pupil that he hasn't changed and welcomes Kanda back, admiting his relief he's alive. He informs Kanda he's on a mission to capture him, but really is to make sure his "cute little apprentice" is protected. Kanda then pleads with the General to let him take care of Allen, saying that he will definately kill him once he turns into the 14th. General Tiedoll explains that Kanda has already lost the trust of Central for running off with Alma Karma and that this has only made his situation worse. Tiedoll then tells Kanda that he will only allow Kanda to go after Allen if he proves his loyalty and strength to the Order by becoming a General, revealing that Kanda has actually allready achieved the Critical Point a long time beforehand, but had kept it hidden because he did not want to go further into the organization that he hated so much. As Kanda accepts the position, Tiedoll smiles proudly. On Sora's Team As Allen Walker joins, Tiedoll joins also with his apprentices to stop their world from being destroyed by Master Xehanort, and Maleficent. When he encounters Pete, they became sworn enemies when Pete tried to take one his prized possesions. Category:D.Gray-man characters Category:Anime characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Calm characters Category:Strong characters Category:Fighters Category:Manga characters Category:Humans Category:Smart characters Category:Masters Category:Leaders Category:Bosses Category:Sora's Team Category:Magic Users Category:Sorcerers Category:Living characters Category:Adults Category:Serious characters Category:Mature characters Category:TV Animation characters